The present invention is related to an electrical device and more particularly, to an electrical device having an insulating structure.
In an electrical device of the prior art, the outer shell is usually made of a metal for protecting the inner part of the electrical device. Although the outer shell made of a metal can protect the outer structure and the inner element of the electrical device, it also induces the electric leakage in the electrical device while the electrical device is operated. That would reduce the life of the electrical device or other peripheral devices.
Please refer to FIG. 1. It illustrates a power factor regulator of the prior art. Typically, a power factor regulator includes an electrical device body 11 and a shell 12 containing the electrical device body 11 therein. The shell 12 is made of metal and has two extended parts 121 extending from the bottom of the shell 12. Each of the extended parts further has plural threaded holes 122 for fastening the electrical device. However the shell 12 of the power factor regulator, the extended parts 121 and the fixing screws are all made of metals. Also, metal is able to conduct electricity. Hence, the structure of the prior power factor regulator would induce the electric leakage, then damage the electrical device and the other peripheral devices. Furthermore, if the main fixing board is also made of metal, the electric leakage would be induced more seriously while the electrical device is fixed on the main fixing board.
Therefore, it is tried to rectify this drawback and provide an electrical device having an insulating structure by the present applicant.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide an electrical device having an insulating structure. The electrical device includes an electrical device body, a shell having a bottom surface and containing the electrical device body therein, a first insulating element disposed between the electrical device body and the bottom surface of the shell, and a second insulating element disposed below the shell for cooperating with the first insulating element to interpose the shell between the first insulating element and the second insulating element, so as to insulate the electrical device.
Certainly, the first insulating element and the second insulating element can be made of an insulating material.
Certainly, the second insulating element can be an adhesive tape.
Certainly, the second insulating element can be an insulating slice.
Certainly, the second insulating element can be a silica gel.
Certainly, the second insulating element can be an air layer and the first insulating element includes at least an extending part extended downwardly beyond the bottom surface of the shell, so as to insulate the electrical device via the extending part.
Preferably, the extending part further includes plural threaded holes for fastening thereto the electrical device.
Preferably, the bottom surface of the shell has a side cutout for protruding thereunder the extending part and upwardly raising the electrical device.
Preferably, the bottom surface further includes plural openings for passing therethrough the extending part, therebeyond for upwardly raising the electrical device.
Preferably, the first insulating element further includes two limiting parts extended upwardly respectively from two sides of the first insulating element for fastening the electrical device.
Preferably, the electrical device is one selected from a group consisting of a power factor regulator, a PFC and a transformer.
Preferably, the power factor regulator further includes a coil sleeve, and an iron core sleeved in the coil sleeve.
Certainly, the coil sleeve can be made of an insulating material.
Certainly, the coil sleeve and the first insulating element can be of a unity.
Preferably, the first insulating element and the second insulating element respectively includes plural threaded holes for fastening the electrical device.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through the following descriptions with reference to the drawings, wherein: